everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrice Quinn
"Look around,how the word is changing and we are beeing part of it" Beatrice "Bea" Quinn is a 2018-introduced character and all around character.she is part of the Queen bee and the next Queen Bee,she calls herself a royal because she doesn t dislike her destiny at all Character Personality Beatrice (aka Bea or Bee) being daughter of a queen bee she isn t at all usually quiet and docile girl she doesn t like talking about her things usually trying to avoid the center of attention or get in the middle of a conflict by the other hand she's pretty enormously curious hardworking and eager to learn how the world is changing and how to adapt to it in her own politics, that makes her mind open about the royals and rebels conflict,She has been learning the importance of the work and sacrifices that all her sisters have to do for the hive and how every single bee is important in their way,that idea have created a colective mind,so everytime she is going to make a decision thinks how affect the others Hobbies & interest Politics and economics: she wants to make everybody in the hive happy and with a good life level Reading::it's a good form of entertainment and a better place to find knowledge [[Bad|'Bad']]' jokes:' specially bee-word games she's is pretty buzzy so she does nt say them pretty often Gardening:It reminds her home Appearance a short girl with a tanned skin with her dark brown and blond hair braided,usually wearing skirts with cardigans or long sleeves dresses with yellow and black color scheme Fairy tale – The Queen Bee How the Story Goes Two sons of a king in one land were kicked out because they were living too wastefully. The dwarf, loving his brothers regardless, set off to find them. When he found them, they laughed in his face, as they thought it was ridiculous that such an insignificant dwarf thought he could travel the world. Nonetheless, he decided to venture with them. The older brothers kept threatening to harm animals on their journey. However, with a statement of kindness and love for all, the dwarf was able to prevent them from doing Eventually, they came upon another kingdom. The king asked the eldest brother to seek out some marbles for the princess. If he failed, he would turn into marble himself. The elder brother could only find some of the marbles, so he was transformed. The second eldest suffered the same fate.The dwarf almost failed, but some of the critters he saved came and collected the rest of the marbles for him. The king continued on with another task for the dwarf, and critters helped him again. For the third task, the dwarf needed to figure out which of the princesses had honey on her lips. One had sugar, one had syrup, and one had honey. However, he only had one shot. A queen bee that he had previously saved from his brothers was able to instantly distinguish between the flavors upon their lips. The dwarf was then permitted to marry the youngest princess. He convinced the king to return his brothers back to normal, and they married the other two princesses, becoming royalty once again. How does Bea come into it? after telling the dwarf who was the youngest princess the Queen bee continue her life as queen and eventually should get replaced, Bea was born short time after this problem and believes that in comparison with all the other things that she should do help a person who is the youngest of 3 princesses is not big deal Relationships Family A full hive of loving and cool sisters and annoying brothers also a weird relationship of respect as successor with her mother Friends TBA Pet A sun flower with googly eyes named Horace Romance Too Buzzy for a relatinship Enemies Tba Outfits basically what they weardescribe their fashion taste or somethingeither add subheadings or a table for each separate outfit if you want Trivia *she is a huge fan of Urtica Swan blog *Bee has a blank gun that she refers as her sting and use it in hero training Quotes *"well, beauty is in the eye of the bee holder" *"Lets Bee honest..." *"smell like evil" Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:The Queen Bee